


Evaporation

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Humor, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia finds herself in dire circumstances.





	Evaporation

It belatedly occurred to Juvia that it might have been ill-advised to accept Mirajane’s invitation.

In her defense, she really hadn’t anticipated anything going amiss on a simple spa day.  Juvia adored the spa, and if Mirajane wanted her to come along, then who was she to say no?  Also, if her girlfriend wanted to pay for the whole thing, Juvia certainly wasn’t going to complain.  A whole day of pampering alongside of the woman she loved the most, and she didn’t have to pay a single Jewel?  That sounded that absolute perfection to Juvia.

Letting Mirajane dictate their activities at the spa and the order of them seemed only fair under those circumstances.

That was where Juvia’s error lay.

What Juvia had not previously realized, was that Mirajane loved the sauna.

**_Loved._ **

So Juvia found herself struggling to breathe in the hot room, moisture evaporation from her skin at an alarming rate.  Of all the things Juvia thought might do her in, she had never anticipated her death would come by way of well-intentioned-girlfriend.

But no, Juvia could do this.  She could hold on long enough to survive, and then she’d be able to smile at Mirajane and assure the white-haired woman that she had succeeded completely in making her girlfriend’s day.

All Juvia had to do was… hold… on… just… a little… longer…


End file.
